The Russian Theater
The Russian Theater was a massive campaign during the events of World War III, between Liberal Russia and Artemis Europe in the country of Russia. Having to be retaliation for Russia's failed Invasion of Poland in 2021, the nation of Artemis Europe Invaded the Russian continent while the Western Empire Invaded the United States about 3 years later in the year 2023, where the Continentals departed and left the Russian Theater to a group of unidentified European leaders. Despite the A.E Being far more advanced the Russia, the Russian nation was able to retaliate with a Nuclear attack against Kamonov in the year 2025 and launch a devastating counter attack eventually reclaiming the lands lost to the A.E in the last 5 years. By 2027, the Eastern Empire of Artemis Europe was wiped out entirly and lost. ''Prior to the Events 'Russian Raids on Europe' In early February a year following the the A.E Aggression against the United Federal States at Portugal. Russian Planes arrived in the skies over Poland and bombed Warsaw, halting any A.E attempts for revenge against the United States for a time being forcing the Continental's to focused more on their neighbors to the East. Immediately after the bombing had commenced, Russia had gathered an army of over 3,000,000 strong in an attempt to Invade Artemis Europe in hopes of avenging the Moscow Massacre back during the European Civil War years. Plans for the Invasion of Lativa and Ukraine, were thwarted however when Russian Princess Urora Huzikia, declined a frontal assault, she instead came up with a plan in order to prevent the loss of much of her military forces by continuing airstrikes all across Eastern Europe, and allowing the A.E to come to them instead at Mino fields located on the Ukrainian Russian border. 'Betrayal of Urora Husikia' However a general in the Russian Federation military, in defiance of Urora's orders back stabbed the Princess, and Invaded Ukraine occupying the country side about 10 miles away from the Border, and began to reorganize in order to attack and occupy the Sparta that was only 2 miles away. By the early crash of 2021, The Russians had gathered around the entire Sparta from anywhere on the field attempting to attack and occupy the Sparta, which was known to be about a grand total of about 12 miles west of the Russian boarder. The Russians were easily repelled due to A.E intense resistance and fortifications, forcing the Russians back into the countryside which would soon be overrun by A.E forces including the mir execution of the treacherous General who back stabbed the princess into attacking Artemis Europe anyway. The Russians now leaderless and low on reserves, were forced to go on the defense in the eastern Ukrainian countryside, but were eventually overrun after about 12 hours of warfare forcing any surviving Russian legions to retreat back across the border resulting into the A.E Invasion of Russia, and marking the beginning of the Russian Theater. European Retaliation 'Early A.E Victories' As the war entered Russia beginning on March 2nd, 2021, the Continental's began to shift plans for both attacks on both the United Federal States for attacking Paris, and the Russians for defying European soil and attempting to Invade the Sparta. The factions of the Artemis Empire were than divided into 2 separate pairs, one for the West, the second for the East. The Armies of the West had no military actions and were instead amassing for an Invasion of the United Federal States whom was still shocked over the events of 2020, and how they were ruthlessly thrown out of Portugal. The Armies of the East, focused all attacks against the Russians beginning at Fort Stalina. Fort Stalina was poorly defended due to the fact of the A.E's arrival without warning. Fort Stalina was occupied in just a couple of hours, but Shadow Hord responded to the Invasion with a counter attack in an attempt to reclaim the fort and surrounding country side. The counter attack was working well than he had planned, which would grow great suspicions within the Russian ranks. As soon as the Russians arrived on top of the hill of Fort Stalina, The Continental's responded by attacks on the flanks and multiple Artillery bombardments followed by Star Gunships. Shadow realizing that he had fallen directly into a trap, before eventually being pushed back down the hill and out towards the suburban country side of Stalina forcing him to withdraw from the area. After Stalina's occupation the A.E spent the next 2 years wining one victory after another against the Russians punching their way east toward Moscow. The advance of the A.E. was eventually stopped by the Continental's in order for replanning. 'The Crimearian Theater' By April 2nd, 2023 The A.E began to focus there attacks against Crimea, while using the Main force against the Russians in the East in order to prevent them from reinforcing the southern coastlines. The plan worked and much of Crimea fell to the A.E in just 2 months except for Sevastopol who was putting up much heavier resistance than any where else in Crimea. Following a 4 month siege of Sevastopol, the Russians began weakening from lack of food, and exhaustion allowing the Europeans to commence attack on the city, in which fell leaving the Russians falling back into the dock sides. Immediately after much of Sevastopol's fall the remaining Russian resistance was crushed in the docks allowing the Continental's to reclaim one of there cities that had come under Russian occupation since the Second World War. Immediately after the victory at Sevastopol the city was given back to Mega's back up state of Ukraine. The Victory at Sevastolpol forced the Princess to order much of her military's from the front at Orsha In order to try and stop the A.E from attacking from the South and reaching Moscow. This attempt would fail when the Soul Walker's Hallwoiea, and Gunghollow's A.E main force in the North East broke through Shadow's defenses and overran Orsha, allowing the Continental's to over run the City Volograd, and race North East in order to link up with the main force and finish off Moscow. 'A.E Advance towards Moscow' 'Battle of Urskov' After regrouping with the Main force at Jakor hill, the A.E began there march towards Urskov the last major city, and stand between Artemis Europe and the Russian capital of Moscow. As panic filled the streets of Moscow Princess Urora, Shadow and Lanora Husikia filled the city, with all forces from the surrounding regions in hopes of stalling the A.E Advance. Months progress as battle for control of Urskov was raged, at one point the A.E Appeared to be gaining the upper hand there by controlling about 87% Of the city following with another 21% a year later. Sensing victory the Continental's continued to press there legions through the city ruins up to the oil fields, about 12 miles away from Urskov. Another large battle commenced in the oil refinery, much of desperation many of the Russians attended to destroy fuel tanks in hopes of starving of the Advancing A.E.'s the tactic began to work, but Star Gunships would later arrive and silence Russian bear Artillery. 'Nuclear Strike on Urskov' With the Russians now being completely overrun and forced towards the refinery walls leading out into the country side and out of the Urskov region, Princess Urora, ordered a Nuclear missile strike in hopes that Weapons of mass destruction would force the Continental's to turn around. Without warning a Missile was launched from a nearby launcher and shelled into the A.E advance wiping out a total of about 32 legions of infantry, 4 tank decisions and 6 APC divisions. The Nuclear strike was watched by Urora, Lanora, and Shadow from the safety of the country side, but were shocked to discover that a much large A.E. force had missed the blast and was now arriving to replace all the legions lost in the nuclear explosion. Just than the Continental's responded to the attack with a R.E.C.E.S.F. Orbital attack in which destroyed the remaining surviving legions of Russia. Realizing that defeat was about to come with the loss of Urskov, the Russians retreated back to Moscow and fortified the city with anything that was available for war. 'Leaderdship change & Departure of Continentals' However much to Moscow's surprised the A.E. didn't even try to come and attack, and instead diverted North bound towards the city of Kampov, It would later be revealed by Shadow that the A.E were punching holes around Moscow to attack and invade it from separate directions, A large ground enagement was fought again for control of Kampov during the mid stages of 2023, the A.E were once again victorious and took control of Kampov, but by 2023, the advance on Moscow would be forced to Halt as the Wester Empire began It's operations against the United States, with the Continental's and Soul Walkers leaving the Eastern front's armies within the leaders of the most well trained and programed leaders in order to continue the operations in Russia while the Continental's and Soul walkers would focus on attacks in the U.S.A. 'Moscow Theater 2023 - 2024' 'Urora Fortress' While the Invasion of the United States was commenced, the newly programmed Commanders, managed to reform there ranks, and attempted to Invade Moscow, but were repelled just after entering the suburbs. A second attempt was made to occupy Moscow, but the A.E was once again repelled, these 2 defeats would later spark confusion to the Russian defenders. After the 3rd attempt failed, the unknown leaders stalled the advances in order to save on reserves. The Russians using this as an opportunity, began the construction of a major super fortress that was known to be constructed about 13 miles East of Kampov, in order to act as a barrier in order to prevent A.E Invasion. The Stalemate in Russia would last throughout the rest of 2023, allowing the Russians to complete there secret fortress, that would later spark surprise to the forces of the A.E in 2024. By June 2nd, 2024, the A.E launched a fourth attempt to Attack Moscow, but were repelled by the Super fortress that stood in the way between Moscow, and Kampov. These major failed attacks would soon force the unnamed leaders to re summon Harrison who was already taking on Russian convoys deep behind Russian lines with CRATER Squadron, a legendary Squadron consisting of both Fighters and Bombers that were known to be remembered since the events of the Second World War. 'Return of CRATER Squadron' New Harrison whom was the only Continental not taking part in the U.S Theater, was switched from Deep Aerial Operations into Frontline coverage in hopes that the Squadron could bring down Urora Fortress and once again allow the A.E an entry way into Moscow. On 12th, June CRATER arrived on the front after engaging Russians in Siberia, and began to cover the A.E advance towards Urora Fortress by providing both close and long range air support, taking out both Pill boxes, bunkers, and Artillery entrenchments in both the forests and hills leading up to the fortress. CRATER's presence had been reached throughout all of Russia ever since the beginning of the Russian Theater sparking intense fear amongst the ranks of Russia. Due to the Second World War's end most of STALIN Squadron and other squadrons that took on CRATER during the events of the second world war were lost due to an unknown source, making the Russians fight CRATER like they use to during the events of the Second World War engaging them with nothing more but fighters, and no bombers. Shadow ordered all available aircraft in order to defend the fort, but even this wouldn't work allowing the A.E to claim the fortress and establish a stronghold even closer to Moscow than ever. After the occupation of Urora Fortress on June 30th, the unnamed leaders than ordered CRATER to launch aerial attacks on Moscow, in hopes of weakening the cities defenses. By July 3rd, 2024 CRATER unleashed multiple attacks along side other A.E Aircraft, but were unable to break down the Russian defenses, despite massive damage to Moscow. 'Russian Retaliation' 'Russian Attempts to Invade Europe' 'Destruction of Kampov' 'The Romanov Offensive' Aftermath Trivia'' Category:World War III Category:World War III Era Category:Engagements of World War III Category:The Russian Theater Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027